Heath and Heather
by amethystgl
Summary: Heath has a twin sister named Heather. Heath loses track of Heather during the war. Heath came to town not knowing Heather was in town. Nick hates her. Will he ever find out that his sister is in town? What happens when he finds out that Nick hates her?
1. Encounters Part 1

**Chapter 1 – Encounters**

**Part 1**

When you're down and you're out  
And you don't think you have a friend  
When you're lost in the doubt  
And you can't see what's around the bend

The blond man sat astride his small mare and rode towards what he hoped would be the turning point in his life. He had lost so much in the last year, his sister running away, his mother dying…no he had thought about it too long. The point was that he was not going to take it anymore. He was going to _make_ his life be better; he was not going to lose anything again. No, sirree he was going to make absolutely sure he was going to be someone.

The man, Heath came to a narrow bridge and started across, just as another man, one with dark hair, started across. Here was the moment of opportunity to follow through with his newfound goal. The old Heath would have let the other man go ahead, giving up his right of way since he was the first on the bridge…not by much, but he was the first. The new Heath decided that someone who was of some importance would not let someone go before him. With the decision made Heath prepared himself to stay his ground and not give in.

"Good afternoon," the dark haired man greeted.

"Afternoon," Heath drawled back, he decided to use as few as words as possible.

The man motioned to Heath's horse, "Nice pony you have there."

Heath shifted in his saddle, "Yep, she's a runner."

"Indian?" Apparently the stranger liked short comments as well. Heath almost snorted at the passing idea that he might have found his match but he held himself back.

"Modoc."

"Yeah they breed them right up there."

This was it; Heath now knew exactly how to state his intentions with out demanding the other guy to move. "Except for one thing," He said with a very serious face.

The other man looked slightly taken aback at his comment and Heath could tell he was interested in his answer to the question both men knew he was going to ask next. "And what's that?"

"They don't know how to back up." Heath took a deep breath and decided to push up. "So if you'll just pull that croc head off this bridge…"

The other man straightened up slightly at his words and Heath detected a slight change in the man's demeanor. "Well, now," the man drawled. "I'd gladly do that for you boy, except for one thing.

Heath bristled at the use of that word, "boy." He hadn't been a boy in a long time, not since before he fought in the war. No, he had become a man a long time ago, circumstances had made certain of that. He swallowed hard and continued, "What's that?"

"This one is a Modoc too." The man replied.

Heath sighed inwardly; yep he just might have met his match. The bridge creaked, sending out an audible warning that there was too much weight on the bridge. Heath raced through his decisions and actions, what was he going to do next…Heath strengthened his resolve, no he was not going to back down.

Heath took his hat off and fanned his face, "Hot ain't it?"

The other man repressed a sigh but pressed on, "Yeah, you can really raise a sweat this time of year. That's a fine looking blow pipe you've got there." The man gestured to the rifle Heath carried with him.

"Mexican."

"That a fact?"

"Got the bite to blow the head off a grizzly."

The other man smirked slightly. "If you can get to it in time," He stated calmly.

"Don't need to, just think it. Eyeball of button I want to pop and pow."

The other man gestured to his pistol and said, "English."

Heath raised an eyebrow and stated calmly, "Do tell."

The other man straightened up and continued at Heath's invitation. "Core an apple at half a mile," he stated proudly.

Heath repressed a sigh; this was getting ridiculous, but if that's what the man wanted that's what the man got. "On a tree or fallen."

The other man smirked, "On horseback, in a hurricane."

Both men reached for their guns at the same time and pulled the trigger. The bridge collapsed and both men, as well as both horses fell into the creek. Heath and his mare climbed out on the creek bed opposite of the side he had ridden from. The other man and his horse climbed out on the opposite side. They looked each other smiled slightly, turned and continued on their way.

Just hold on  
Don't turn around  
Keep on walking  
Don't lose heart  
'Cause I am here, I am here  
Wherever you are, wherever you are

Jerrod sighed inwardly as he sat on the train talking to Crown about the land disputes between the ranchers and the railroad. Crown was gloating in the fact that the governor had vetoed Jerrod's bill. Crown was convinced that the railroad would always win.

"The day of the spike and iron. Is that it?" Jerrod asked.

"No man can beat it." Came the assured reply.

Jerrod and Crown's attention was drawn to the rest of the passengers who were looking and shouting out the window at something; there was a young blond headed man racing the train.

"Well, there's one who's sure trying." Jerrod stated as he looked out the window of the moving train.

"Oh, not a chance." Crown replied as he too looked out the window.

"$50," Jerrod said.

"$100," came the reply

"$500."

"$750"

"$1,000," Jerrod stated calmly, inside he was hoping the young man would come though. They had followed the young man's progress by moving down the passenger car and were now standing on the small platform between cars.

"$1,250."

"$1,500." At that moment the man on horseback shot in front of the train and made it safely on the other side of the track. Jerrod smirked, 'If I ever see that man again, I will have to do something for him to thank him.' Turning to Crown he said smugly, "So, no man beats the iron, eh, Crown?"

Crown handed the money to Jerrod and said, "Well, sometimes, maybe for a while. But sooner or later, like all men, they die…and all they leave behind them in dust."

Crown turned to go back inside the passenger car without another word. Jerrod followed after scanning the landscape looking for the young man who was by now long gone. Something had happened in the last few minutes that Crown did not know, but he would soon find out. For in the past few minutes something had sparked deep in Jerrod, something that had died with the rancher's petition…hope.

When the rain is falling  
And there's no silver lining  
And you just can't seem to find the light  
When you need a reason  
To help you keep believing  
Let my love be your blue sky

The blond woman entered the general store and spent a few minutes looking around. She didn't have much time, but she wanted to enjoy the few minutes she had. The bell twinkled once again and she looked toward the door half afraid that Curly was going to enter the door. She knew he would not come into town much less the store, not with a price on his head, but she looked anyway – just to make sure.

The blond woman, Heather saw another younger woman enter the store. The younger woman looked very similar to her although no one would confuse the two, one being a naïve and gentile young woman, the other a woman who had had to grow up way to quickly. Despite the two's very different backgrounds they were friends, not very close friends but friends just the same. Heather only saw Audra, for that was the younger girls name, occasionally – they did not run in the same circles.

"Hello Heather," Audra greeted with a smile. "Doing some shopping today?"

"Hello Audra, yes I was sent on a supply run." Heather replied with an easy smile.

Audra linked arms with Heather and pulled her over to the counter. "Melanie, do you have time to fill Heather's order?"

A young woman with dark hair walked over with a tight smile. She was around Heather's age but disliked the woman, well not the woman herself but the company she kept. In fact Melanie liked Heather - the person - quite well, but Heather - Corey's girlfriend - was a different matter. Heather was the girlfriend of a wanted man and most women of society ignored those women that fraternized with outlaws.

"Well we are a bit busy, can you leave it here Heather and I'll fill it as soon as I get the chance." Melanie asked coyly.

Heather frowned, "Well…"

Audra jumped in, "That'll be fine, we'll check back in an hour. We'd like it done by then." The younger woman promptly dragged Heather out of the store and toward the hotel. "We will grab some tea and wait for your order to be filled." She told Heather eagerly.

Heather sighed, "All right."

Audra beamed at her response and Heather tried to hide her laugh. Audra noticed and smirked; Heather decided not to hide her laugh.

Don't you know that I know  
Life can be so hard it makes you wanna give up  
But don't you know over the horizon  
The sunny day you're looking for  
Is waiting right here in my love

Heather walked quickly among the crowded streets of Stockton, she and Audra had been more than an hour late getting back to the store. If she did not get back to the hideout before Curly returned she was going to be in for it. She shifted the cardboard box she was carrying; it was loaded with flour, corn, and rice.

_"Boy Howdy, this sure is heavy!"_ She thought to herself.

She must not have been paying attention to what she was doing because the next thing she knew she was on the ground looking up at a tall, raven-haired man –Jerrod Barkley. Jerrod offered her a hand up and Heather took it hesitantly. She was wary because she was sure he had found out about her and Audra's friendship. Their relationship was obviously not secret, but yet Audra refused to tell her brothers about it…certain they would over react.

Her fears that the eldest Barkley was there to order her away from his sister were soon proved to be wrong when he merely inquired if she was all right.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Barkley" Heather rushed out an apology ignoring his question. "I was not paying any attention."

"No, Miss Thomson, it is all my fault." Jerrod assured her. He did not tell her that it was indeed his fault as he had moved directly into her path.

He reached down and picked up the box and examined the content that had spilled out. As everything seemed to be in good condition despite the tumble he loaded everything back into the box. He offered to walk with her to her destination and carry the heavy box for her.

Heather flushed and stammered out a quick answer. If Curly caught her with Jerrod… "N-no t-thank y-you."

Jerrod gave her a knowing grin, "No, I don't think your boyfriend and his friends would like that to much, would they?"

Heather looked down at the ground unable to meet his eyes. He was right after all. Her eyes shot up to meet his when he said, "As long as you do not drag my sister into this mess with Billy Bob and Curly. You are safe from me."

Heather forced the words to form and come out, "You know about our friendship?"

Jerrod chuckled, "Yes, I do. I make it a point to keep track of my sister and whom she hangs out with."

"And as long as I don't bring her into the outlaw world, you are okay with our friendship?" Heather clarified.

Jerrod nodded. "Although I feel I must warn you, if my brother Nick finds out there will be trouble."

Heather winced, "I know. From what Audra has said, Nick Barkley is like my own brother – over-protective and hard-headed. You know what, though, I would not have changed a thing because it showed me my brother loved me."

Jerrod nodded and then handed her the box. Heather took it and smiled at him. "Thank you Mr. Barkley, for everything."

As Heather walked away, Jerrod watched her carefully. He observed, not for the first time, that although Heather's hair was dark like his and his two brothers she could pass for Audra's twin. "Have a nice day, Miss Thomson" He called after her, wondering at the observation. Little did he know that he was soon going to be understanding said observation and how much it was going to shake him and his family.


	2. Encounters Part 2

*Disclaimer – I do not own **Big Valley** or **To Know Her by Name** by Lori Wick which is where the idea for Heather's job came from.

**The lyrics are from Francesca Battistelli's song** Blue Sky.**

Just hold on  
Don't turn around  
Keep on walking  
Don't lose heart  
'Cause I am here, I am here  
Wherever you are, wherever you are

Heather struggled with the box, until she was out of town. She paused for a few minutes to catch her breath. It was just her luck that another Barkley happened upon her. This time it was Nick, the brother Audra and Jerrod had both warned her about. Nick was known to have no love for Billy Bob or any of his crew and unfortunately for her that included Heather.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Nick Barkley sneered.

Heather ignored him, knowing full and well by experience that answering him would make it worse. He would hate her because she ignored him and walked away, he would call her a coward – but he hated her anyway and did it really matter what he thought? She picked up her box and continued on.

Nick Barkley called after her calling her names and sending insults hurling after her. Heather paid him no mind and continued on. She rounded a corner and saw Curly a short ways ahead. She took a deep breath and turned to meet her fate.

_"Bro, you said you be there for me, always. Where are you now?"_ was her fleeting thought as she approached her boyfriend.

When the rain is falling  
And there's no silver lining  
And you just can't seem to find the light  
When you need a reason  
To help you keep believing  
Let my love be your blue sky

Eugene stood quietly watching intently as the scene unfolded in front of him. He and Jarrod had come down stairs at a brisk pace when Nick had bellowed for them. They never ran in the house, Mother would have there heads, but this called for an urgent pace. They both had exited their rooms about the same time, and both reached the parlor at the same time. A crashing of a bottle against the side of a table caused them to look to their right as they entered the room, both of them immediately on guard.

Heath stood there holding the bottle pointing it at them. Eugene was so confused he missed most of what Heath was saying, something about a fight, stream and train. What is the world was going on here? He opted for his usual stance – observe and then talk. That was until Heath said something derogatory towards his father. He didn't remember much about his father, but he had learned about him from the stories his brothers told him and he was proud of him. He made a move to jump Heath but Jarrod held him back, Eugene obeyed, Jarrod had been the one to pretty much raise him after all, and he knew not to cross him.

He listened as Heath continued to talk. His ears perking up when Heath began to talk about his mother, something was wrong he was trying to tell them something – a connection between his mother and their father? The very idea was laughable right? He understood why Nick was so upset now, it all made sense now.

"Do you know what she was? She was kind and gentle and fair and left to her own when her husband got liquored up and drowned in some stinking creek – until he came." Heath stated as he nodded up towards the picture of Tom Barkley that resided over the fireplace.

Eugene knew as Heath made that statement that his hunch was correct. Heath was telling them that he was their half brother. There was no way that was possible was it? Jarrod was talking now asking him how long ago this had taken place.

"Twenty-four years." Heath replied.

"Where?" Jarrod asked, yes – where - Eugene wanted to know too. There was absolutely no way this could be true.

"In a mining camp," Heath relied. Eugene fought the urge to role his eyes he already told them that part!

Apparently Nick agreed with Eugene. "You told us that already!" Nick exclaimed.

Jarrod did roll his eyes, "What mining camp?"

Heath replied with one word, "Strawberry."

Eugene was surprised that there was no collective gasp as Heath's words sank in. It could be possible, for Tom Barkley had been there at Strawberry twenty-four years before. Instead of acceptance that it was indeed it was possible there was denial, not that Eugene expected anything else. He did not want to accept it either he looked at his older two brothers, Nick and Jarrod.

Nick immediately protested and in Eugene opinion his words cut too close to home. Attacking the story was one thing but to attack his mother who Heath obviously loved very much was another. Making that statement "You know the kind of women…" was definitely uncalled for.

Jarrod seemed to agree with Eugene again, "Nick!" He chastened.

Heath ignored Jarrod and defended his mother to Nick, "There was only one of my Mother."

Nick continued, also choosing to ignore Jarrod, "Just a simple, sweet, innocent little-"

Eugene was glad Jarrod cut Nick off because he was going to in a minute, and Nick would accuse him of taking Heath's side. "What my brother is clumsily trying to determine is when you came to hear-"

Heath cut Jarrod off saying, "A month ago."

Nick was back to making remarks but Jarrod ignored him, knowing full and well Nick wasn't going to listen. He urged Heath to continue with his story which Heath did. Heath explained that on his mother's death bed she had told him to turn to the last page of the family Bible. When Heath obeyed he found a newspaper clipping of Tom Barkley's death, leading him to believe that Tom Barkley was his father. Nick and Heath were at it again when Heath finished his story, Eugene ignored them trying to figure it all out in his head. Then Jarrod started to speak and Eugene focused on his brother's words.

"You put together a touching story. Not convincing, but touching. However, considering the people it might hurt even if it is a lie, I'm willing to pay. $300, $400 what will you take?" Jarrod asked. So he believed the story to be a lie to did he, Eugene was not so sure.

Heath refused the money saying, "What I'm entitled to a name, a heritage, a part of it all, what's mine."

Nick lost it at that point, for in all three of the Barkley brother's hearts they knew this wasn't just a con, Heath truly believed what he claimed. "All right boy you listen to me, I want you out of this house, off this place and out of this valley. And know this if I ever lay eyes on you again I'm going to finish what I started tonight."

Eugene watch as Nick grabbed the money from Jarrod's hand and slipped it in Heath's shirt pocket as he talked. Heath merely waited for Nick to be done with his tirade before taking the money out of his pocket and slipping it into the half empty cup he was carrying that Eugene had not noticed before. Heath set the cup down and walked out of the room and out of the house only turning once at the door to wave to them before leaving their lives in chaos.

Don't you know that I know  
Life can be so hard it makes you wanna give up  
But don't you know over the horizon  
The sunny day you're looking for  
Is waiting right here in my love

Just hold on  
Don't turn around  
Keep on walking  
Don't lose heart  
'Cause I am here, I am here  
Wherever you are, wherever you are

Heath looked out the window of his newly booked room on the 2nd floor in the Saloon and could not believe his eyes. There was Audra Barkley, herself – the girl reminded him too much of his sister, running heedless into danger without giving thought to the consequences. Just as Heath had this thought two men tried to pull Audra off her horse.

Heath took off running out of the room and down the stairs, all the while thinking that while he could not save his twin sister he darn well was going to save Audra. By the time he reached the outside of the saloon the men had pulled Audra off her horse. He quickly stepped in unnoticed by the men who were occupied with calming down Audra's horse and grabbed Audra's arm.

He half led, half dragged Audra through the Saloon up to his room. He shut the door firmly before releasing her. Then he turned to make sure the door was closed tightly, too bad there was no way to lock it.

"I'm hurt," Audra pouted.

Heath's jaw clenched, "Hurt? You're lucky you're not dead you little fool. What were you doing out there?" Heath paced the room pausing to glance out the window, looking for the two men. Crossing back across the room he checked the door once more, he asked, "well?"

If the situation was not so dire Heath would have laughed at Audra's reply, "No one talks to me like that. Not ever."

Heath settled for a monotone, "No?"

Audra replied back contemptuously, "No."

Heath nodded in the direction of the window, "Try them." He continued to pace back and forth between the window and the door keeping a lookout for the two men.

Audra sighed and answered his question, "I heard my brothers talking about it – what was in town and wanted to see. You don't believe me?"

Heath did not doubt that she heard her brothers talking about something in town, but that something was more of a someone, Him. She ahd come to see what she could make of him. Boy howdy, she reminded him of his sister – that would have been such a Heather move.

Heath grabbed the water pitcher and brought it around to the other side of the bed where Audra was now standing. He ordered her to sit down while he poured water into the basin. She obeyed and sat down. She let her sleeve that had been torn when the men dragged her off her horse hang, leaving her shoulder bare. Apparently she was trying to test him because she was sitting with one leg up on the bed and acting in a manner of an enchantress. Heath was tempted to turn her over his knee on the spot but instead focused his attention on her wounds.

Heath paid little attention to her comments as he worked, although he responded to them. One of the men had scratched her good. Audra was saying something about Nick and it caught Heath's attention. "He takes nothing from anyone." She said proudly.

Heath rolled his eyes, "You're telling me."

Audra smiled, "That's how I'd like to be. My Father was like that. My mother thinks I'm shameless. Jarrod thinks I'm spoiled. Nick – He understands. "Her next words shocked Heath, "You're like Nick."

"_Ok,"_ Heath thought, _"I knew I had met my match in Nick, but I'm like him? If I'm like him and he's like our father, does that mean I'm like Tom Barkley?" _ He changed the subject quickly. "Some guy really put his nails into you. Get some soap on that when you get home, you hear?"

When the rain is falling  
And there's no silver lining  
And you just can't seem to find the light  
When you need a reason  
To help you keep believing  
Let my love be your blue sky

Come on come on  
Don't you be afraid  
Whatever comes tomorrow  
My love is here to stay

Eugene looked out at the scene strewn out in front of him. Fighting – even for a noble cause left such death and destruction and he did not think he could ever get used to it. He figured he was not cut out to be a fighter, no he was defiantly much better off in a classroom. Oh, there was no doubt he could hold his own on the ranch but he was infinitely more comfortable in a setting where he was receiving book learning.

Eugene was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not hear Heather come up behind him. "Hello, Gene." She said softly as she stepped up beside him, wincing slightly as she saw the dead bodies that had not been cleared away as of yet.

Eugene watched her reaction as he knew that she knew what Curley was. The whole town knew Curly was a killer; that he abused Heather and yet there was an air of innocence about her. The Barkley blood in him wanted to protect that innocence, to stop the injustice of the relationship, and yet something stopped him and it was not fear of Nick's reaction. No, Eugene knew something that no one else did, not even Audra.

The two of them instinctively looked for Nick before they tried to carry on any further conversation. Nick, of course, did not know about their friendship, and they intended to keep it that way. They spotted Nick giving orders to the men who were clearing away the bodies, getting them out of sight. He was so busy he would not notice them and if he did he would not say anything to them.

"Where's Jarrod?" Heather asked.

Eugene nodded his head over towards their left. "He's over there with our newfound brother Heath."

Heather paled, "Heath?" She choked out.

Eugene nodded looking out at Jarrod and Heath. Heath was trying to role a cigarette and Jarrod handed him one of his. Eugene did take note of Heather's reaction and said, "Yeah, apparently my father had an affair twenty-four years ago in Strawberry. Heath is the result of said affair."

Heather grabbed Eugene's arm, "Heath Thomson is here?"

"Thomson? Is that his last name – he wouldn't tell us." Eugene said finally turning to look at Heather. "Heather, you aren't looking very well. Let's get you inside so you can sit down." Eugene said alarmed as he took in her appearance. He took her arm and gently led her inside to a chair.

"I'm sorry I worried you." Heather said softly after a few minutes. "I wasn't expecting Heath to be here."

"How do you know Heath?" Eugene asked as he poured a cup of water for her.

"We grew up together in Strawberry." Heather said. She did not elaborate on her answer and Eugene changed the subject for the time being.

"Where is Curly?" He asked. "I know he wouldn't have let you come this morning if he was around."

Heather grinned. "He and Billy Bob took off. The whole gang rode off. They will be gone for several months – the law was getting to close."

Eugene snickered, "The law has been living with them in their camp."

Heather frowned. "Shhh. – No one knows about that and they can't!"

Eugene blanched, "Sorry, I forgot where we were."

Heather smiled at him to show that she forgave him. Eugene was the only one who knew her secret. Heather was an undercover agent with the Treasury Department. She had been sent to infiltrate Billy Bob's gang and find out where he had stashed the money from his big bank robbery in town. Without the money they couldn't prove that he had committed the robbery even though everyone knew he had done so.

The only reason Eugene knew her secret was because she needed a contact. Someone who could receive her messages from her boss, someone she could trust. If anything were to happen to her Eugene would get a message to her boss. Eugene had taken the time to talk to her and get to know her and so she had chosen him for her contact going so far as to tell him everything about her mission, something that was normally highly discouraged.

Eugene decided to take the chance to dig into Heather's past by asking. "So you grew up with Heath?"

Heather gave a rare smile that reached her eyes. "Yeah, he was the best friend anyone could ever ask for."

Eugene smiled in response. "Good, I'm glad. I'd hate to think my brother was anything less than honorable."

Heather laughed, "Well, you do not have to worry about that."

At that moment they were interrupted by Jarrod. He was standing in the doorway of the room. He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry to interrupt Eugene, Miss Thomson, but we are leaving now Gene."

"You aren't interrupting anything, Mr. Barkley." Heather said softly looking up at Jarrod with a cordial smile. "I will talk to you later Gene," she said turning to look at him. He was staring at her in shock, "Gene what's wrong?" She asked.

Eugene did not reply right away, instead he turned to his brother. "Jarrod, go on outside, I will be right there."

Jarrod although surprised by Eugene's terse order nodded his head. "Just so you know Heath will be riding back with us."

"So Heath is staying?" Heather could not resist asking, her tone earnest.

Jarrod looked surprised at her question but did not wish to pry into her privacy. "Yes, for the time being. Although I do not know how long he will stick around."

Heather only nodded as Jarrod turned and walked out of the house. Eugene turned and looked at Heather once he was sure Jarrod was gone. "Heather, how old are you?"

"23."

"And your last name is Thomson?"

Heather nodded, knowing exactly what Eugene was hinting at. "Yes, and I grew up in Strawberry with Heath."

"You're Heath's twin sister." Eugene stated softly.

Heather nodded blinking back tears. "Yes, but you can't tell him or anyone else until after we get Curly and Billy Bob."

"Fine," Eugene stated, "But you better be careful, you hear? You are my sister after all."

Heather laughed, "What is Nick going to say when he finds out?"

Eugene laughed and said, "I guess we'll have to wait and see. Goodbye Heather, please check in with me soon. I will worry now that I know."

Heather agreed as Eugene left the house. She stood up and went down to the cellar where the children were waiting for any word on the outcome of the gun fight.

"It's over," Heather stated softly. "I want you to be very good for your Ma. Can you do that for me?"

The children readily agreed as the oldest boy looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "Pa's dead isn't he?" He asked harshly.

Heather shook her head as tears filled her eyes. She never knew her Pa, never even knew who he was until today when Eugene told her. She could not imagine knowing your Pa and having him taken away because He stood up for what He believed in. She opened her arms and gathered the sobbing children to her. She was glad that Curly and Billy Bob were gone; she was free to do what she could for Nettie and her family.


End file.
